Problem: Vanessa ate 1 slice of pizza. Emily ate 5 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 5 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{11}$ of the pizza remaining.